


10 Days

by yeseruri



Series: Kakashi and Sakura's Side Story [5]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Angst, F/M, Hurt/Comfort, Told in reverse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-09
Updated: 2017-08-09
Packaged: 2018-12-13 04:40:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,207
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11752200
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yeseruri/pseuds/yeseruri
Summary: 10 days of mission. 10 days of hell. 10 days of pain. 10 days of hope. All told in reverse.





	10 Days

**Author's Note:**

> KakaSaku Month - Day 8: Told in Reverse  
>  No fucking clue what is told in reverse until someone explained it (thanks, Yunyu). But apparently, I still am clueless of how the fuck to write this.

**_[Day 10]_**  
Sakura cradled her boyfriend in her arms while watching the medic worked on Kakashi’s body. She touched his cheek, begging him to be alive. She told him to keep on believing that another day will come, and they will be happy again.

Kakashi can't lift his arms anymore, but he found the strength to carry on. Even if it was just a little, he hoped. He can tell Sakura was exhausted from trying to heal him, that’s why she was leaving the jobs to the others.

“Kakashi…I am-” The lovely pink-haired whispered in Kakashi’s ears. Her crystal tears dropped down on his cheeks. The place fell in silent as Sakura’s team killed the last of the enemy-nin, marking the end of their rough mission.

Kakashi couldn’t find his voice, but his happy eyes were enough to tell her the answer.

 

 ** _[Day 9]_**  
Kakashi mentally apologizes to Sakura for not being able to keep his promise. He knew the chances of him staying alive was slim. His breaths were slow and painful. He feared that the lungs will touch the broken ribs, especially when it expanded after each breath he took.

And yet, the ninjas were merciless as they beat him. Kakashi was not broken, yet. He stood strong.

_“I want to see you again…”_

**_[Day 8]_**  
He coughed out blood as the torturer punched his stomach. His ribs cracked and his left arm is now useless. Sakura escaped, and now they are punishing him.

But he can take it. For her. He wanted to live to see her again… _one last time_.

 

  
 ** _[Day 7]_**  
Both of them refused to open their mouth despite the gruesome tortures. Kakashi was worried for Sakura, but she was able to heal herself. Or rather, Kakashi forced her to heal herself. If anyone needed to be alive, it’s Sakura so she can escape. He will be able to handle the pain until she came back, but he wasn’t even sure that he can hold himself together.

“Kakashi, please…just a little. Let me heal you…” Sakura pleaded, but her hands were already glowing green and started the procedures. She knew. She admitted that she cannot handle torture like Kakashi. Sakura knew she had a better chance to escape. It didn’t mean she will abandon Kakashi. “You will live…”

****

**_[Day 6]_ **

Kakashi and Sakura laid side by side next to each other. Both were in pain. Kakashi was in the worse shape. Using the skills that she learned, she quickly unties her rope and cradle Kakashi in her arms. She tried to heal the burn that he received, but she knew it will leave permanent scars.

Kakashi woke up a bit later as he grabbed Sakura’s arms, looking a bit panic and worried. 

“I completed the mission. The document had been sent back to Konoha through the messenger bird.” Sakura reassured him. 

“No, are you okay?” Kakashi asked. That was what he wanted to know. Sakura responded with a nod.

“Now we just need to survive…” They kept their hopes. 

 

 ** _[Day 5]_**  
“Now that we are able to be friend with him, all we need to do now is invade his house during the party,” Kakashi said as he fixed his tuxedo while looking at the mirror. The couple was invited to the party of the criminal. Sakura nodded, but he cannot help seeing Kakashi looking so handsome in that outfit. “Are you seeing what you like, Sakura?” Kakashi teased the pink-haired. “Remember, our target is the criminal, not me, sweet heart.”

Sakura nudged his arm playfully. But she wished she can confess to him in a fancy party like this as it would be perfect, just like she wanted. But this was a mission. Not to mention, a criminal created this party using her village’s money that he stole.

Everything went well until the ninja caught them. They trapped Kakashi in the room and electrocuted him. Meanwhile, Sakura was on the other side of the mansion, trying to dig through the shelves.

 

 ** _[Day 4]_**  
They slept in an inn overnight. Dressed up every single day as nobles weren’t easy. But thanks to Sakura’s fashion skills, she was able to cover both of them nicely. It took Sakura a long time to convince Kakashi to take off the mask, or else it would be too obvious. If they are going to be spies, gotta do it to perfection. Both of them went to the festival. They located the businessman. The first goal of the mission: Completed.

Kakashi walked to the man and shook his hand. Just a small conversation, Sakura can tell how arrogant this bastard was. The businessman looked happy because the key to the money and economy of Konoha was in his hand. It was unforgivable.

Regardless, Kakashi and Sakura were forced to dance that night as a couple. Sakura was in the clouds of happiness. It was almost she forgot there was a mission. 

 

 ** _[Day 3]_**  
The third day, they headed out of the village and reached the target’s village. A small, quiet town. Not a lot of people, but filled with rich nobles. Kakashi was a noble, and Sakura was his fiancee (naturally). They went inside a fancy restaurant and tried to locate the criminal. Several ninjas were around. They knew they came to the right place but failed to find the businessmen.

“Let’s try again tomorrow,” Kakashi said, “I’m sure we can find him.”

Sakura nodded and glanced at Kakashi, only to see him staring at her. “You are beautiful.” He said, leaving Sakura to her blushes.

She can’t wait to tell him. It would be the most romantic day, she was going to make that day happy. She can only hope.

 

  
 ** _[Day 2]_**  
Tsunade assigned them to an A-rank mission. Going undercover as spies. Retrieve an important file that the enemy had stolen from Konoha. The thief was a bankrupt businessman who hired ninjas to do the dirty jobs. All because he wanted to steal Konoha’s money. Being one of the richest villages wasn’t always a good thing.

The happy day that they were waiting for didn’t come, but they hope that the mission can be at least successful. They both believed that they can do it. It’s not like they haven’t done this before. Both decided to keep their thoughts to themselves. But they secretly wondered if they are going to regret that decision.

“I have something to tell you when we come back…” Sakura said to him “And I promise to make it the best day ever.”

“Why not now?” Kakashi asked.

“Because…I need to gain my courage.” Sakura stuck her tongue out at him. She can only hope that the courage would come to her before it’s too late.

 

 ** _[Day 1]_**  
Both Kakashi and Sakura were bored. The pair is having a good day, eating dango. Their feelings unspoken as they glanced at each other lovingly. They both have something to say but were too shy to actually say anything. However, both laughed in happiness and waited for a good new day to come, just like always…

They were both in love, and hope that life will be peaceful for them.

_Even if it didn’t, they will not lose hope._


End file.
